


Science Love Song

by GalacticallyNonbinary



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roman is Logan's wingman because the nerd needs all the help he can get, fluffy fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticallyNonbinary/pseuds/GalacticallyNonbinary
Summary: Logan has something he needs to say...and maybe trusting Roman for advice was not the way to do this.





	Science Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> the song is ASAPScience's 'Science Love Song' and it's so cute the two guys who wrote and sing it are soooo cute together and the song is adorable. also, logan is forced to make puns for the sake of love...the poor boy

Logan’s hands fiddled with his tie, and he nervously bit his lip. He needed to just say it, just talk to Patton, but fear of being dismissed kept him at bay. The two of them were there, in the common room. He just had to say it, and whatever would happen next would happen. But he couldn’t bring himself to speak. Instead, he stood there, opening and closing his mouth without making any sound. Just as he was about to admit defeat and go back to his room, Patton’s voice broke through his thoughts.

“Logan? Are you alright?” Logan cursed himself for being so visibly nervous. Why should he be? That was Virgil’s job. And yet, his entire body was shaking.

“I have something for you,” he finally blurted out, all in one tangled clump of words. It took Patton a few seconds to process what he’d said, but once he did, Patton’s face lit up.

“Logan, that’s so sweet! What is it?”

“Well it’s…it’s not exactly a physical gift. If you could follow me…” Logan anxiously led Patton to a small room off of the common room. There was a guitar, a ukulele, and a baby grand piano. The ukulele was used often, and Roman liked to play the guitar for the others. But the piano had almost never been touched. At least, to Patton’s knowledge. Logan, however, remembered the weeks he’d spent sat at the wooden piano bench plunking out wrong note after wrong note.

He sat at the bench, and Patton broke into an excited smile. Logan’s hands shook, and he almost wanted to get up, run away, and never speak to the other side again. But he remembered a conversation he’d had with Roman almost a month ago.

_“I knew it! I knew you were in love with him! My romantic instincts are never wrong!”_

_“I’m not…listen, I just need to know how to tell him. Hiding my feelings isn’t good for me or, more importantly, for Thomas.”_

_“Fear not! I have the perfect idea…”_

Logan remembered the dread creeping up on him when he saw that glint in Roman’s eyes. At that moment, he knew that there was no stopping the creative aspect.

_“Serenade him!”_

_“Sing for him? Roman, you know I can’t-”_

_“Yes you can, you just don’t want to! I have the perfect song too...you could even play piano with it! Oh, how romantic!”_

Even while remembering it, Logan heard the swoon in Roman’s voice echoing through his head.

_“…Roman. I can’t do it. I’ll…I’ll be too scared.”_

_“Logan, you’re a lot of things. Nerdy, temperamental, boring, stuck up…”_

Logan winced at the insults, both in his memory and as he sat at the piano.

_“But one thing you’re not is a coward. You can do this. Take a deep breath, and just go.”_

Logan nervously arranged the sheet music.

_“Take a deep breath, and just go.”_

Logan’s fingers tensed up, hovering over the keys.

_“Take a deep breath...”_

In. Out.

_“…and just go.”_

His hands came down on the piano, and he winced, recognizing the wrong notes immediately.

“I…sorry…I’m…”

“It’s alright,” Patton assured him. “Take a deep breath…” his voice melded with Roman’s in Logan’s mind.

**_“…and just go.”_ **

His hands connected with the keys, this time on the right notes. He started singing, quiet and breathy at first.

 _I'll be the spark, if you'll be the flame_  
_Start a reaction that can't be contained_  
_Balance your pH by sharing my base_  
 _I'll be your star, if you'll be my space_

Patton’s hands flew to his face, eyes shining brighter than Logan thought was possible.

 _'Cause there is no distance that I wouldn't go_  
_Through space, time and wormholes my matter would flow  
To the edge of the universe_

Logan’s voice grew stronger, more confident.

 _I'll be your G, if you will be C_  
_Or I can be A, if you will be T_  
_If there's a mutation I'll fix every base_  
 _Working as your zinc finger nuclease_

The terms, scientific jargon, Patton couldn’t understand all of it. Which made his smile even bigger, the song was so perfect for Logan, _his_ Logan.

 _Just like an atom, don't rip us apart_  
_Unless you want a big boom in my heart_  
_We can take it fast or really slow_  
 _But we can't know with certainty where we'll go_

_If at first we don't succeed, we'll try two more times_   
_So our failure's a statistically significant try_   
_Like an equation, it all works out_   
_If we balance the sides there's no need to doubt_

Logan’s feet kept time, tapping out the beat below the piano. His voice grew even louder, a crescendo that swept through the room.

 _This is your science love song_  
_A place to start our chemical bond_  
_A research endeavour_  
 _We can write the conclusion together_

Patton’s eyes were as wide as saucers, and they shone like stars. Logan, however, was too nervous to look up at Patton. He kept his eyes glued to the music and the piano.

_Just like the movies I'd steal your heart  
But then you'd die, so I won't do that _

Patton giggled, the sound like bells ringing in Logan’s ears. The piano took on a melancholy tune.

 _If we broke up I'd be no more_  
_I'd give up H2O for H2SO4_  
_Take away gravity, I'd still fall for you_  
 _Share my last electron in a covalent bond for two_

_'Cause you're like that angle, A-cute and you're smart_

Patton squealed in delight at the pun.

 _Your lab coat and goggles go straight to my heart_  
_Except that's a lie, cause the heart doesn't feel  
When it comes to love…_

Logan paused, letting his voice and the piano echo through the room, and start to fade away. He was aware of the irony in what he was singing, fully conscious of the level of self-awareness. He cleared his throat, only just now noticing the few tears collecting on his cheeks. He repeated the line.

_When it comes to love…_

_The brain seals the deal_

_This is your science love song_  
_A place to start our chemical bond_  
_A research endeavour_  
 _We can write the conclusion together_  
 _Forget annotations and bibliography_  
 _'Cause you matter…_

Logan let out a riff, loud and bold and confident, even as a red blush alighted on his cheeks. Patton gasped, his eyes somehow even bigger and shinier than before.

_…to me_

The last few notes of the song were drowned by Patton’s excited applause as he wrapped his arms around Logan’s shoulders.

“Logan, that was the sweetest thing you could’ve ever done for me!” Logan started to stammer out a thank you, but Patton just giggled and pressed a soft kiss to Logan’s cheek, silencing him immediately.

Later that day, Roman would hesitantly walk into the common room to ask Logan how it had gone. He would see Logan and Patton curled together on the couch, asleep, and with soft smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> wow i love my boys


End file.
